


Hotmail

by RedAlaina



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlaina/pseuds/RedAlaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fateful meeting in the woods turns two colleagues down a path that neither expected but embraced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotmail

Oh how warm the fire felt.

Such a deep, dark night, only the cackling of flame upon wood could be heard. I stared into the flames, allowing my vision to double as I had nothing to focus on. These woods were so quiet, and the path to walk on so slim that it was easy to get lost.

Yes, I was lost. The woods surrounding Fortree were dense, and it was far too easy to miss the town without proper light to guide the way. I sighed, letting my shoulders drop in small defeat, my long hair tumbling down around my face. I had not brought along a pokemon that could fly, so I was stuck here until I could navigate my way out. I look down at the pokeballs resting at my side. Scizor. Hitmontop. Blissey. Mantyke. Metang. Larvitar. My team. My friends…

An odd beep comes from the back of my pocket, and I retrieve my pokedex, the light on it flashing interestingly. That's never happened before. Studying the machine given to me for the journey, I fiddle with the buttons to make the annoying beeping stop. It seems pointless, as there are so many features on the darn thing that I can hardly ever get it to work properly. Frustrated, I toss it aside and ignore the sound as best I can. It will have to be taken care of before I sleep though…

Grumbling, I reach over to the device again, leaning over to touch it, but it suddenly seems futile. An incredibly loud 'ca-CAW!' catches my attention and I spin fast to greet the intruding noise. A large, a VERY large, Honchkrow swoops by me, so close that I can smell the perfume of its feathers as the wind rushes into my face. My eyes follow its path as it circles around me, and then it flaps its wings proudly, landing right on top of my beeping pokedex.

"Hold on." I say, cautious of the large creature and instinctively reaching for my pokeballs at my waist. "Don't take that…"

The Honchkrow shrieks, grabbing my pokdex with its claw and flapping away, lifting itself off the ground.

"No, wait!" I cry, but the bird is fast. I pounced forward, tasting dirt as my arms hit air instead of feathers. The beeping of my device becomes quieter and quieter and in a matter of seconds, it's gone. I pick myself up from the ground, spitting a rock and sand from my mouth. Gross…

Dejected and infuriated, I try to think where the bird could have gone. It certainly looked - and smelled - too well groomed to be a wild Honchkrow. Either way, it was most certainly stolen, and I'd have to find it come morning. I turn back to my fire, poking at it with a stick, passing the time by watching tiny twigs burn up just for fun. Can't see at night. Pokemon are too tired from the long day of training and exercise. Have to wait until morning. A worried frown creases my face, and I reluctantly unroll my sleeping bag, digging the large, fluffy pillow out from the end of it and fluffing it up before I snuggle inside of the small sleeping space. The fire is dying down, though the well-built barrier of rocks and sand ensure that it won't spread as I sleep. The orange glow flicking in my eyes, I feel my mind settle with my body, and my lids close as I relax more and more…

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sounds like an alarm clock or something….

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Never used one like that before.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

What's an alarm clock doing all the way out here in the woods anyway?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Turn it off already!" I shout suddenly, the incredibly grating sound not allowing me to fall back into the blissful unconsciousness of sleep. "S'not my damn alarm clock…"

"I would, but I need to talk to you."

I open my sleep-filled eyes, blinking at the strong light now coming from the fire. Suddenly remembering that I was last alone in the forest surrounding Fortree, I wake at the realization, sleep suddenly the last thing on my mind. "H-hello?"

"Oh. I didn't mean to frighten you."

I struggle to blink the blur from my eyes. It was still the middle of the night, dark as anything. The fire now a healthy flame of life and heat, and a figure leaning over, tending to it, clad in dark clothes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not entirely used to getting visitors as I sleep in the woods." I said it almost as a joke. "How the hell did you find me?"

He held up a device I recognized instantly.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"My pokedex!" I scrambled to reach for it, getting tangled and tripping out of my sleeping bag as I do so. I take the bright red piece of machinery from him gingerly. "Thank you!"

"You should take better care of it. When I told Honchkrow to find evidence I never thought he'd come back with THAT."

I looked up, seeing my visitors face for the first time. Thick, red hair surrounded his face, and he bore a cold look upon me. His frown and features disapproving of my little accident with the pokedex. But his most striking feature were his cold, silver eyes. His stare was piercing and I found myself lost in the look, trying to memorize that odd, perplexingly cold stare. With minimal movement he raised his hand and pressed a button on my pokedex, ceasing the annoying beep that came from it.

"W-who are you?" I managed to say, the difficultly of speaking more from tiredness rather than shock.

He paused, letting his gaze linger a moment more to look at me before he tended back to the fire. "Silver. My name is Silver. It's been over three weeks since you left the Professor's. You were due in Fortree several days ago. They sent me in to look for you, everyone was getting worried."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had become such a problem."

"You don't have a flyer with you?"

"Not at the moment, no. I left in kind of a rush so I forgot to even think about that. I was more worried about the training…"

"Pretty thoughtless for someone whose studying to be an expert."

"I'm just studying evolutions is all."

"Whatever. You should still be more careful."

At this I had nothing more to say. I did toss it aside, after all…

"So do you not have a phone?" He asked suddenly.

"My navigator was damaged and was sent away to be fixed. It was supposed to be mailed to me at the Fortree Center." At least it was a valid excuse.

"Professor Birch told me you were prone to bad luck, but this…"

"So I'm a little forgetful at times." I waved a hand in front of my face dismissively. "I've managed these past few years on my own well enough. It really was unnecessary to come after me."

"Hoenn has had its fair share of trouble in the past. You can't really ever be too careful."

"So has Johto, honestly."

Those eyes. Those cold, silver eyes. He narrowed them, sending me another sharp glare. "Why bring up Johto."

It was a question that sounded more like a demand. "You're name. Silver. I've heard of it before. A pokedex owner from Johto. You're adventures are rather famous amongst some people. Besides, I do work fairly close with the professors. You've come up once or twice."

He just kept glaring at me, his piercing gaze becoming sharper with each word I said. "So you've got good connections, big freaking deal."

"Well, none of it would have happened if it wasn't for Steven. I just got lucky. Everyone strives to live their dreams, right?"

He was silent, simply poking at the fire to keep it going a bit.

"What time is it anyway? I'm exhausted."

"About two in the morning." He replied flatly.

"…I should get some sleep. Unless of course you expected us to make our way back in this dark."

"I don't see the trouble."

I froze, staring at him with a dead look. "Really? It's a bit dangerous this late, isn't it?"

"You have pokemon with you, don't you? What's the problem?"

I glanced at the balls at my waist, frowning in slight disapproval. I was still fairly tired, and my team wasn't in top condition to fight either. They needed to rest as well, after all… "I…I guess it would be all right if we're traveling together."

"'You guess'?" He stood and stomped over to me. "You're not the only one who did their homework you know." He violently grabbed my wrist and stared at me angrily. "You need to be more certain of yourself. Birch told me that you've barely been able to keep yourself ALIVE these last few little escapades you've had. Are you out here to study or to get yourself killed?!"

I stared up at him, shocked. "I-"

"Oh shut up." He let go of me, letting me fall right on my butt. "You're pathetic. The trainer who wants to be a researcher, but can only get half the work done."

"Now hold on a-"

"You made it halfway through to League ONCE before you unexplainably quit and went home. You traveled the WORLD in search of greater challenges but only achieved a few of the goals you had set for yourself. Birch sent you out here to see if there was something you COULD do right. But you get yourself lost, and I have to come all the way out here and drag your sorry ass home."

I sat there, having my life read back to me like a badly written book. I hated it, but he was right. I've never been able to bring myself to finish anything, and I didn't know if it was just laziness, or the job always seemed to big…or what. "…Sorry." I manage to say.

He sighed, seemingly to help himself relax more than anything. He sat down across from me, crossing his legs. His thick red hair looked even brighter with the orange glow of the fire hitting him. He stared at me dead in the face. "Don't say sorry to me."

I let my eyes fall to the ground, contemplating the words momentarily. "Is that why you came out here specifically? To lecture me?"

There was silence, but I still wouldn't look up. Finally, I felt a strange sensation as he reached out and touched my chin, lifted my head up to meet his gaze. "Yes."

I grimaced, giving him a look of disgust.

"Because I have heard so much about you. Your potential. How close you can be. How you waste it. Your parents both made sure you had everything you need for the career you wanted. You had support from your friends and family through everything. So WHY do you keep letting everyone down?"

I frowned again. He DID do his homework. And I understand how my situation would irritate him this much. After all, his was the exact opposite. My determination was lacking, I knew that. My clumsiness was more than evident as I remembered just earlier this year I had broken two bones and suffered various minor injuries just from sheer carelessness or stupidity. I wasn't thinking straight, so they sent the one guy who could possibly knock some real sense into me.

"You're a disappointment to your professors, to your pokemon…and to yourself, right?"

I nodded. Not really showing much emotion. I already know most of this, having dwelt on it quite a bit recently, but having it said to me from someone else brought it to a new level of clarity. "Silver. I'm sorry."

"I told you, don't apologize to me."

"But I should, right? I'm the reason you feel that kind of injustice, right? Because you…I just feel bad now. I wasn't thinking of who might feel cheated because of the way I'm acting."

Silver looked like he was a about to punch something. "How can you even expect to predict that?!"

"You can't, but that doesn't excuse me not trying hard enough. Because you're right about me. I really am acting like a spoiled brat. A clumsy little girl who needs saved, when I probably can take care of myself. If I tried that is."

"Then get your ass up and start walking."

I just looked at him with a neutral stare, and slowly rose to my feet.

6 months later

I didn't see him after that. We corresponded by letter, his Honchkrow always the messenger. I decided that I needed to work on myself to get better and what I wanted to do. I didn't tell him, that night around the fire, that I had admired everything he had done. Being associated with such an organization like Team Rocket like that, kidnapped as a child, and still turning out into a person that helped save the world…that kind of person I'm envious of. Everything he had ever done, good or bad, was driven by his goals. Determination.

I dragged my fingers through my long, dark purple hair, working the knots out with my fingers. It was getting late, and strolling around the streets of Lilycove was hardly productive. I weaved my way around to a hotel building I was familiar with, and ducked inside the lobby. The wide, spacious room was welcoming, and a saw a few other trainers sitting around tending to their pokemon or themselves. These were all older trainers like me, all over twenty it seemed. The pokemon center was usually reserved for kids who were just starting their budding careers anyway. I paid for my room and made my way up the tall building. I chose to walk over using the elevator, it helped remind me that the easy route was not always the best. I haven't used an elevator in a long time…

I reached the room, and slid the card key in the handle for the light to turn green. Hotel room doors were always oddly heavy in comparison to other doors. Once inside, I realized the lights were already on. I raised an eyebrow the strange notion, and looked around. Even more curious was that my room had two beds in it, even though I asked for only one. Then I saw it. He was so motionless I had mistaken him for part of the background in the room. Sitting in an armchair that was placed in the corner, was silver. His red hair nicely combed, his dark outfit unusually sharp and classy. Then he smiled at me.

"Been awhile."

I dropped my bag at the sight of him. The smile was incredibly jarring, since the last time I saw him it was nothing but scowls and cold stares. "The hell? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, uncaring. "Wanting to see you again."

I paused, processing the thought. "You WANTED to see me?" It seemed so odd for him to say that, someone who I've spent a total of twelve hours with, several months ago. Then it dawned on me, him waiting here, the larger room… "Um, what are you getting at here?"

He stood, walking over to me. He face was solemn, and he extended his hand out. "We've only met once. I realize that. But be honest. What do you think of me?"

I stared, mouth agape. "Honestly? I think I know you're history better than I know you."

With that, he made a sound akin to a short growl, and took my hand and pulled me closer to him. "That's a good answer, but my accomplishments are what have shaped me. So I ask you again – what do you think of me?"

Uncomfortable, awkward silence. His face begged for an answer, and I had no idea why. "I envy you." I finally stated, throwing away all feeling about the matter and deciding instead to just say it quick and clean-like. "I envy everything you've managed to do despite you background."

"And when I told you of my father?" He was so serious.

I took a deep breath, remembering the numerous correspondences where we discussed our lives and feelings, emotion poured into pen and paper. "Doesn't matter now, does it?"

This time he grabbed my shoulders, forcing our bodies together so quickly it makes my head spin, and he pressing his lips to my face. No, wait, onto my lips! Stunned, I try to absorb the tingling sensation of the kiss, the warmth of his body on mine, his eagerness showing plainly as his kiss demands me kiss him back. My thoughts are too scattered to actually move, and he forcefully pushes himself off of me. "…I'm sorry." He finally manages. "You-I-I can't seem to get you out of my head…" He finally confesses, revealing his all-too-clear intentions.

Startled, at the very least, I take an instinctive step back, but then I stop myself. The blush heavy on my face, I feel the heat radiating off of me. Silver looks at me, his silver eyes somehow dark and dangerous, his face hot and wearing a pained expression.

"I don't know why. I just can't stop thinking about you. It's like an infection I can't get rid of."

Suddenly I find myself smiling, all fear gone. I giggle, the high-pitched sound startling him. His eyes widen in surprise, and with that look I realize just how cute he's become. This dangerous man, suddenly looking like such a soft soul in front of her, it was so odd but his honesty was beyond flattering. I blushed harder. "Silver, I just told you I was envious of you. Doesn't that mean I adore everything that I know of you? What girl doesn't have a crush on a guy she's envious of?"

He stared at me, his eyes large, blinking saucers of confusion. "I don't know much about girls." He admitted.

"Except that they're a good fuck, apparently?"

My abrupt boldness makes him turn bright red, his face nearly the shade of his hair. His hand flew to his face, trying to cover his embarrassment. "Whoah, whoah whoah! I haven't…done this before. It's just you…I want to…" He suddenly became awkward, embarrassed by his own thoughts. I must admit, so was I.

"I've thought about it too, y'know. Maybe traveling together or something. Dating…"

The realization dawned on us both at the same time. "Was it just me…" He started. "Or did our letters start to get to be…"

"A little intense?" I countered, taking a step towards him.

"Detailed." He added, grasping my hand again.

"Emotional." We grew closer.

"Not enough…" He added on a hitched breath, and we fell into each others' arms. He brushed the hair out of my face, and brushed his lips against mine once, and again, before settling into a light, but wanting kiss.

A strange, deep, need began spreading through me. I looked up at him, realizing that my breath had become heavy. His desire was clear as he looked at me. I suddenly found myself weightless, as he swung me into his arms and literally tossed me onto one of the beds. I lay there for a moment, realizing I was allowing my head to get cloudy and my thoughts of resistance to melt. Silver crawled over to me, his arms holding himself above my head, and I stared into the deep pools of his eyes, the silver shimmering with his lust.

"I've dreamt of this…" He admitted. "I don't know why I'm so attracted to you…but I'm so incredibly anxious to find out." He drew his hand to my face, cradling my cheek. "Amethyest. Gorgeous, beautiful, Ameythest. A girl who infuriated and fascinated me, and has tormented my mind from the day I saw her."

My eyes widened. Why? Had we built each other up on our own minds to a point of delusional fantasy? Is that why we always thought of each other? Was it the constant letters? No…if there wasn't an initial interest we would never have bothered writing to each other. But we wrote…so much. For six solid months we poured each others' hearts out without even realizing it. I lay there, dwelling on it now. What words have a written him? So many words, all saying something about myself. Telling him things I wouldn't normally tell anyone. About my hesitancies, my fears. And he sent back words of encouragement, and told me to keep going, using himself as an example to push me forward. He told me many things of his life, his friends. Why he fights so hard for what's right to him. He told me of how destroyed he felt when he met his father, how it was the worst feeling.

I knew him so much better than I thought, and my heart tugged at that fact. Without knowing it, my heart grew for him, as his did for mine.

"I had to see you." He said between deep kisses. "I realized not long ago just how I was beginning to feel for you." His hand moved up my back, holding me. "Then my desire…grew. It grew until it burned like a fire. I couldn't learn about you fast enough."

"Why not just ask to meet me?" I asked. "Why the big surprise?"

He paused. "I wanted you to be honest with me…and I wanted to be honest with myself. I did this entirely on a whim. Just yesterday. I needed to know if what I felt was real or just a fleeting dream…ah, it's all so confusing." He scratched his head in frustration, angry at himself.

"I understand." I said, trying to comfort him. I pushed myself up, leaning into another kiss as my hands traced the buttons of his jacket. "Don't feel bad. I don't think there was a better way for us to come together like this."

He stared at me, a mere twinge of worry written on his face. "This isn't…you know. A little fast?"

I thought about it a moment, and smiled. "Six months isn't bad. I've been in previous relationships before, but nothing ever felt like this to me. I am twenty-two after all. Besides, we've only been long-distance so far. This makes up for lost time." I giggled at the joke, but he let out a nervous chuckle, still slightly unsure of himself.

"I knew you changed. I could tell just from the way you wrote." He caressed my back, slowly lifting the hem of my shirt. "You've gained so much more confidence in these past few months."

I allowed him to pull the shirt over my head, blushing much more heavily as he did so. "It's thanks to you. I think…I think we make a good match. At least, you do much for me."

"You're happiness does me good. You're cheerful demeanor…I could see your smile even in your words. After you stopped hesitating." He paused to think on the words. "You never smiled that night we met. I've been imagining it for what seems like forever."

In the time he was talking I managed to unbutton his jacket and push it down his shoulders. He flushed, and pulled his red shirt over his head, showing his toned chest and arms. I stared at it, timidly running my fingers over his muscles and savoring the feel of his skin. Both our faces red as we explored each others' bodies, his hand pushing my bra up, making me force myself to sit still as his hand cautiously cupped a breast, his thumb exploring the curves. He flexed his hand, and I stole a glance at his face, which was turned upward in embarrassment. He had the same idea however, and our eyes met, and we quickly looked away again.

"Ah. It's so soft." He muttered.

I simply nodded, fully well he wasn't looked. "You're skin…you must be fairly strong, huh? Such a strong-looking body…"

"I used to get in a lot of difficult situations, you know. I more or less just kept up my exercise. I am still a trainer, too, after all."

The distracting conversation only made it comfortable enough that they could look into each others' eyes now, and they kissed once again, her hands running across his back and his fingers playing with both of her nipples.

The kiss deepened, their mouths growing hotter and breaths growing shorter. Finally his teasing grew too much, and I broke away, gasping for air at letting out high-pitched squeals of pleasure.

"Sensitive?" Silver asked, looking down on me.

My answer was a series of moans and squeals. We took a moment to remove the bra, now feeling like a strange foreign object, completely and I notice the sizable lump the seemed to stick out from his pants.

He followed my gaze, obviously embarrassed but unsure how to be apologetic. I pushed him back, his bewildered face a red mess of hair and saliva. "What-?"

"I…I can do this much, right?" I averted my gaze from his wide, silver stare. He swallowed hard, letting his weight rest on his elbows.

I found the button of his pants, quietly undoing them and pulling down the zipper, allowing the erect part of him free. I had to swallow my fear. I've seen pictures and knew of things, but this was up close and personal. It looked like a living thing on its own, and stressed, like it needed calmed down or something. I gingerly wrapped my fingers around it, receiving a pained groan from my partner. Stroking it gently, I realizing I wasn't really sure how to make it feel good or bad. The skin seemed so delicate on it… I rubbed my hand up and down on it, and then decided maybe my mouth would be safer. Minding my own teeth, I took the throbbing flesh into my mouth, sliding my tongue across the tip of it instinctively.

"Gh-ghah!" Silver gasped, and I looked at him with my eyes, noticing he had sheen of sweat on his forehead.

I brought my face up, removing him from my mouth. "Are you all right?"

He panted, and smiled. He was really cute when he blushed. "It feels amazing." He managed to say, just a little out of breath.

My eyes widened, and I smiled. "Really?"

He nodded.

It was an odd feeling, being told that something like that felt so good. It somehow made me feel really good about it as well. I wasted no time in wrapping my mouth around his member once again, earning the groans of pleasure every time my tongue made an erotic move. I used my hands as support on his thighs to help myself move to a rhythm. Moving up and down, I felt it twitching against my tongue. I sat up, realizing how messy this was with just saliva.

Silver was panting heavily, and he practically pinned me to the bed, towering over me. He removed my pants in lightning speed, forcing a startled cry from me. He touched the spot between my legs through my thin underwear, and I felt a tear welling in my eye from the tender touch.

His moved like he was fighting control for something, and after I began calming down, he removed the underwear by pulling it down on of my legs. "Relax." He said suddenly, and I felt myself brace for whatever he was going to do next. His finger stroked my entrance, slowly, enticingly. I squirmed, and he used his free hand to help steady by more than vulnerable hips. Then it was suddenly inside, teasing the walls of the sacred spot of my body. He pumped his hand, exciting me to places I didn't know yet existed. The stroking became too much too fast. He removed his hand and in its place was a hot, wet something stroking everything that was private. It took me scant seconds to realize that he was doing what I was a minute ago. Embarrassment overcame me, and I covered my hands with my face. Oh, and it felt so good. Overwhelmingly good, to the point of it being painful.

He stopped, and rose above me, gingerly guiding himself to a proper position. I felt the tip prod at me, once, then twice…and started to slide in. A warning screamed in my head: point of no return. I did my best to relax, and felt Silver's hold on me tighten.

He pulled back and forth, increasing the depth each time. Exciting me, teasing me, and then I felt a small pain, sudden and sharp, but completely bearable with this intoxicating pleasure. He had managed to work his entire length in, and I felt the fluids between us mix.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly, searching my face.

"Fine. Hurts a little. But it's okay."

He gives out a long groan, as if he is the one hurting instead of me.

"Are YOU okay?"

His response was another deep kiss and a powerful thrust that literally knocked the wind out of me. I fought to scream, which was difficult to do in the first place with his tongue playing with the inner parts of my mouth. I felt him takeoff, his thrusts becoming more aggressive and demanding. My mind shattered with each move, unable to do much of anything but take this demanding man. But something was hidden among the wild actions, and I felt and incredible pressure well up from the strokes.

And then I felt it. It was like a train rushing towards me and if I didn't jump I would miss something spectacular.

So I jumped.

The pleasure was far too intense for anything normal, I thought. Surely this must be an impossible thing. As I felt the spasms die down, I realized Silver had collapsed on top of me, a sweaty heap of muscles. His pants ran ragged in my ear, and though I felt little strength in my body at all, I managed to flop my arms around his back for a hug.

He returned in kind, holding me close as we both lie there, trying to catch our breaths. He rolled onto his side, cradling my head in the crook of his arm. "Mmmmm." He sighed. "That was amazing."

"Yeah…" I agreed. I snuggled into him, the sweat and heat not mattering much. I just wanted to hold him and be held. "So. How do you feel?"

I heard him chuckle, and he tucked my hair behind my ear. "Happy."

I smiled, yawning with sudden tiredness. "Me too, Silver. Me too."


End file.
